1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar shutter, and more particularly, to a solar shutter incorporating illumination function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the energy crises created by the impact of consumption of non-renewable natural resources, together with a new emphasis in establishing low-carbon-standards associated with the usage of such natural resources, a considerable amount of effort has been directed to other forms of energy. Although there are several other forms of energy, the emphasis has been placed on solar energy at most logical less-pollution recyclicable energy source. Nowadays there are various kinds of solar collection products available on the market.
However, most solar collection products in the market are designed to be installed on the roofs of buildings, it is desirable to mount the solar collection products on a variety of places for maximizing solar collection.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar shutter which can overcome the limitations described above.